Decalogue
THIS ARTICLE IS STILL UNDER PRODUCTION Longwei Yan '''(厳 龍威, Yan Rongwei), also known as '''Sage of the Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin), was the 22nd Head of the prestigious House of Yan and formerly one of the most powerful and renowned mages in history. He was known far and wide for his legendary wisdom, mastery of magic and skill in both armed and melee combat. Longwei had also served briefly as a member of the Rune Knights, where he quickly gained recognition as a master strategist and tactitian. He was eventually offered a seat on the Magic Council, and reigned as its Chairman shortly thereafter. A former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Longwei was arguably one of the greatest and most skilled magic users of his time, and demonstrated exceptional knowledge and skill over many different forms of Caster Magic and Holder Magic. He was also an experienced and skillful teacher, having instructed over 1,000 mages, to some extent, during his reign as Chairman of the Magic Council, including such luminaries as Erza Scarlet, Gildarts Clive and Ur, all of which would later achieve greatness and come to be called heroes in their own right. Longwei believed most firmly in the importance of instructing younger generations and never missed an opportunity to offer guidance to his students. He was not without flaw, however, as his close associates would frequently point out to him for much of his life. At the height of his career, Longwei held the title of Sage of the Magic Council in addition to that of Chairman. By the time of the Council's devastating war against Zeref, he had already served as champion of the Wizard Saints for nearly four decades. As of year X791, Longwei has largely retired from the magic world, with his great adventures and exploits passing into legend. His current whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Longw ei has the appearance of an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows.There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He wears the standard uniform of the House of Yan - a white shitagi, a black kosode, a white haori, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji - but its size is greatly exaggerated. He also drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body that he only reveals when he takes a certain battle stance, something that, his grandson Nikken claims, is not seen too often. 285 years before the main storyline, Longwei was a tall man of lean built, with pale skin, unusual silver hair and crimson red eyes. He was unsually thin for his age, with very sharp features which gave him an almost skeletal appearance. He often kept his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to visibly reveal their color. He also kept his face set in a wide mocking smile, which he only wipes off on very rare occasions. Personality Background Plot Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Superhuman Speed: Master Strategist & Tactician: Superhuman Strength: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immortality: Former Magic & Abilities Crash (クラッシュ Kurasshu): Molding Magic (造形魔法 Zōkei Mahō):'' 'Sword Magic' (剣の魔法 ''Ken no Mahō): Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): Equipment Yawarakai-Te (柔らかい手, lit. Tender Hands):